Once Upon the Villain's Return
by IrationallyRationalCinema
Summary: It's been but a mere twenty-five years since Pitch Black was last locked away and yet he already walks free, seeking but one thing. Revenge. But when it turns out that Death is looking for him, things take an unexpected turn and he ends up locked in a scheme, with something far more than he bargained for. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**Hello, yes, I removed the story and yes, I'm now re-uploading it. Why did I do that? Because it sucked, that's why. I'm not saying this version is perfect but it's definitely an improvement. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter I: The Nightmare King's Revenge

Pitch Black took in a deep breath of the cool, October air and began the walk towards the city of Burgess. He was back. He was free already and he couldn't believe it. It took a mere twenty-five years for someone to set him free. He didn't know who did it, though he did remember seeing a faintly glowing, bluish smoke fade away when he escaped his lair. It's not like he cared much, but it would've nice to thank them.

He hummed as he walked, keeping a careful eye out for Jack or any other Guardians that might be in the area. Luckily for him, the morning frost wasn't to come for a while, and Sandy had already finished providing dreams to the children of the area. Smiling and happy, he made his way to the residence of the aging Mrs. Bennett, mainly to check and see if Jamie was still in contact with his dear mother. Oh, he wasn't going to hurt her, no. Why bother? The only crime she had ever committed was raising Jamie, and that was no reason to harm someone. No, he'd be content looking through her old mail, trying to find something to point him towards Jamie.

There's someone he wouldn't mind hurting, he'd even go as far as to say he'd kill him. Pitch growled to himself and tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around for anything that might help him figure out where Jamie was now. He opened several drawers, trying his best to be quiet but his search growing louder as he became more and more frustrated. The noise surprisingly didn't wake Mrs. Bennett before he located what he was looking for. An envelope with Jamie's address on it. Pitch wasn't sure how current this address was, but is was all he could find, which he found odd. Had something happened to strain the relationship between mother and son while he had been trapped?

He didn't know, or really care for that matter, and left Mrs. Bennett's house behind; making his way to a cozy one story house at the corner of Joyce Street and William Circle. Chuckling to himself, he forced his way inside through the garage and walked to the back of the house. As he peered into the master bedroom, he saw two figures lying side by side in a bed. The woman had long, bright red hair, pulled back into a braid, while the man next to her sported a head of rich brown hair that was greying slightly at the ears. Pitch frowned, figuring that this was what had become of Jamie Bennett, and slipped his way into the room to get a closer look. He walked closer, leaning over the bed and angling his head slightly to get a good view of the man's face. Once he had, he shook his head and tried his hardest not laugh.

It was Jamie alright, and his face had hardly changed since childhood. Elated, Pitch grinned and turned away from the bed, trying to think of a suitable vengeance for being locked away for so long. As he thought, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Something that greatly resembled the blue smoke he had seen when he was freed.

His interest piqued, he turned, coming face to face with a glowing, blue-faced woman floating in a small cloud of blue smoke. Her face was sharp and long, her eyes sunken with dark rings encircling them. Yet, for her somewhat frightening appearance, she still managed to maintain an air of childish playfulness, a trait that seemed even more disturbing than the rest of her.

"Who are you," Pitch asked, giving her an uneasy stare.

"I am called Pendulum and I am who the humans call the Grim Reaper. I am here because I am going to need to reap three souls in a matter of seven minutes. Two of which lie here," she paused, gesturing to the sleeping couple not far from them, "The other of which lies in his room, just down the hall. But there is a reason why you are here, Pitch Black."

"And what would that be?"

"With the exception of immortal beings, such as you and I, there are four people in this house, only three of which are dying tonight."

"And what about the fourth?"

"She is the reason I have freed you, Pitch."

"What?"

"I do not remember my words faltering."

"I know, but what? Are you expecting me to take care of a child? You're joking. This is a prank of some sort isn't it? I'm betting one of the Guardians is going to pop up any moment now and just laugh their stupid little head off, then stick me back in my hole in the ground. Am I right?"

"No."

"Come on now, really, you expect me to fall for this any further? Ha ha, this joke is so hilarious. You can all show yourselves now, I've figured out your little ruse."

"This is no practical joke, Pitch. Despite my often jovial nature, I am being entirely serious. I need you to take care of a child for me."

"Are you joking? I hate children, what makes you think I want to raise one!"

"This is not about what you want, Pitch. This is about what you are going to do, lest I decide to send you back to your imprisonment."

"And if I agree to raise this child? What happens then?"

"Then you raise her, for fifteen years. When that time is over, I will return and take her from you. And you'll be free to live out eternity as you please."

"E-eternity? As in I spend a mere fifteen years raising this child and I get the rest of time to spend as I wish?"

"To put it in a simpler manner, yes. You spend this trivial amount of time bringing up the girl and I can guarantee you freedom, for the rest of forever."

"Well then, let's meet this child."

She smiled, floating towards the hallway and gesturing for him to follow. He did so, but not before casting one last spiteful look at Jamie. Pendulum lead him to a room just across the hall, a nursery. Looking around at the room, from the changing table to the rocking chair and then to the crib, he could feel his mind filling with disgust. He hadn't bargained for a baby, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, much to his revulsion.

Pendulum lifted the child from the crib and turned sharply, thrusting her into Pitch's arms. She had to stifle a laugh as he struggled to keep the baby from falling.

"You will name her Phoebe, if only to spite the Man in the Moon and you will keep her inside quite a bit. After all, you would not want the Guardians to find out about this." He nodded, finally getting a good grip on the baby and rocking her a bit to keep her asleep.

"Alright. Now all I have to do is raise her, right?"

"Correct, though I thought that was already an abundantly clear part of the deal." He frowned and took a deep breath.

"What about the other three? How are they going to die?"

"The gas line in the basement broke a while ago, the furnace will be turning on momentarily and the smoke alarms are unfortunately not working. I suggest you and Phoebe leave the premises, quickly. Neither of you are dying tonight."

"Fine. I suppose I'll see you again in fifteen years?"

"Yes. Now get out. You can watch the house burn from across the street, if you wish." Pitch grinned, swiftly grabbing a blanket and wrapping it about Phoebe, then exiting the house through the front door. He stood across the street and waited, wanting nothing more than to see the house go up in flames. As he waited, he turned his attention to the bundle in his arms, just now noticing that the child was awake.

"Hello there. I know I'm not what you're used to seeing, but you'll have to get used to it. Now, what are you doing awake?" He gave her a questioning look and she yawned, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. Startled by the warmth, he reached up and pulled her hand down, holding it lightly in his palm. She groaned a bit, grabbing his pointer finger and pulling it up to her cheek. She nuzzled it and Pitch, pleasantly surprised at this, let a small smile come to his face.

"How darling. I'm sure if I had any heartstrings, you'd be pulling at them," he chuckled, pulling his finger away from her, "Unfortunately for you, I'm only doing this so I can spend the rest of time building my kingdom of nightmares." She whined, about to start crying, and Pitch, realizing this, moved his hand back to her face. She latched onto his finger again and he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't think you'll change me, child. I'm only being nice to keep you quiet." She smiled up at him, nuzzling his finger again. He sighed and shook his head, turning back to the house.

"I wonder what's taking that furnace so long. Pendulum sai–" He was interrupted by the sound of an explosion, and took a couple steps back in surprise. Phoebe screamed and quickly started bawling, the loud noise having scared the poor girl half to death. Upon hearing her, Pitch sighed and began rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

"Shh, shh, calm down. It wasn't that loud. Shh, just calm down, you're okay. I can't say the same for your family, but you're okay." Once he got her quiet again, he looked back up at the house and smiled; it was already up in smoke, flames pouring out of every visible window and shrill screams coming from within.

"Music to my ears," he chuckled, Phoebe whimpering and curling against her new father. He laughed at her and turned from the scene, beginning the walk back to his lair.

"What was it that Pendulum said I would name you? Phoebe, I believe? I don't know, what do you think?" Phoebe moaned, pulling at his finger and closing her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Either way, I think it's fairly befitting."

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Have a problem with it? Leave me a comment and tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
